Dimension Travelers
by Nightwisher Trion
Summary: What happens when two techno-organic dimension travelers appear in Transformers Prime? Would it change everything? Prime Universe. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Kit and Serena are not mine, Kit belongs to PrimesSPARROW/OptimusSTAR. Serena belongs to InuYashaSong2000. Expect some typos. P.S I suck at summaries... *faceservo*
1. New Beginning

Hello everybody, it's me! The person who doesn't know how to do proper introductions…

In other words, Nightwisher.

So like, this story is about Transformers because I just like it. So like, whatever get on with the story already! ENJOY OR DON'T ENJOY IS YOUR CHOICE, NOT MINE.

Before that, I'll show you a few OCs (Own Characters)

MJ Lenni Brooklyn – Nightwisher's BFF (Best friends forever) and is Ratchet's charge. (SPOILER ALERT, SHE'S A TECHNO-ORGANIC!)

Nightwisher Trion – Descendant of Alpha Trion, was neutral, now she is an Autobot. (Later on in the story she is revealed that she is a Prime. AND SHE IS A TECHNO-ORGANIC! Maybe I should have done a spoiler alert there… oh well…)

I do not own Serena, she belongs to InuYashaSong2000

Kit is also not mine, she belongs to PrimesSPARROW.

Well, that's it; get the infos into your processors! Now, as I said, enjoying the story or not enjoying the story is NOT my choice, it's yours and yours alone.

Enjoying the story is highly recommended though!

[P.s. I know, only 2 OCs, better than nothing, right?]

Normal POV

A pair of motorcycles sped towards Jasper, accompanied by 2 girls in their late teens. One of them was a Kawasaki ninja with a sky blue base and a silver trim. The other one was a Yamaha r1; it was pure white with golden outlines.

"How come I'm not surprised about how small the town is?" A gentle female voice mumbled.

Her BFF, MJ Lenni Brooks, was laughing her head off while she drove past the "Welcome to Jasper" sign.

"Hey, slow down, MJ! You're gonna get a fine and I told you I'm not lending any money!"

"Geez, fine, I get the idea, but seriously, Night. Why are you always so serious?" MJ replied back, slowing down.

"I don't wanna get to the top of the 'Wanted Criminals' with you, MJ." `Night` huffed back.

"Wow! Would you check out that rock! It's almost as tall as Uluru!" MJ whistled.

"I know! Hey, stop by will you? Let's take a photo!" `Night` giggled.

The girls parked their rides and took out their cameras, after a few shots, it was starting to get dark and the girls set up their tents, MJ was spraying the surroundings with insect repellent spray that lasted for a day.

"I got the food! Let's eat, I can't wait until I buy a house here… I heard it was quiet enough to get at least 6 hours of sleep…" Mumbled a very tired MJ.

Then suddenly, the rock's front area opened and a Peterbilt semi with a red and blue paint job rolled out and started to head towards Jasper.

"Optimus?" MJ whispered in disbelief.

"This is too WOW to miss!"

"Agreed, Nightwisher, let's go bed, I think we're both just seeing things." MJ replied.

"That's the first time I've heard you use my first name fully."

"I know, it sounds nice."

"Thanks!" Nightwisher smiled.

The girls went to their respective sleeping bags and slept. However, what the girls didn't know was that Optimus went back to check on them to see if they mean any harm, or if they were safe, (BECAUSE IT'S HIS JOB!)

The next morning…

"Good morning, Wish! How did you sleep?" MJ asked, stretching her arms.

"Good enough to go find a house. How'd your sleep go?"

"Fine, thanks!" MJ replied then added in a whisper, "Should we go check the Autobot base to see if we're humiliating?"

"I think we should…" Nightwisher replied.

The girls packed up their things and tied up the tents, they secured the tents by strapping it around the back of their rides with ropes. Nightwisher was the first to start her engine and MJ soon followed.

They drove off road for a few minutes then headed towards the rock, to their amazement, the door opened and they slowly drove in, luckily it was only 5 in the morning and the Autobots were resting.

Nightwisher hacked into the security system then set it back on once they were both inside.

They hid their rides and hid behind the couch when Optimus walked in.

Nightwisher stared at him in shock, _I never freaking thought he was THIS tall… Now I'm kind of worried if I get stepped on._ She thought.

They both held their breath and waited til Optimus left. After a few minutes of exploring they got lost in a long hallway with nowhere to hide.

"Great… What if one of 'em sees us now?" and just as MJ says that, Ratchet stepped into the hallway and saw them both.

"DAMMIT! WE'RE CAUGHT RED-HANDED!" Nightwisher yelled while snapping her fingers.

"Did Optimus bring more humans?! OPTIMUS! I NEED A WORD WITH YOU!"

Not long after, all the Autobots here crowded around the 2 intruders.

"How did you get past the security system?" Optimus asked.

"Nightwisher here is VERY good with technology, don't ask me, and instead ask her!" MJ said pointing at Nightwisher.

"H-HEY! MJ, no pointing or I'll throw a grenade at you!" Hissed Nightwisher.

Just then a door was opened, revealing a VERY beaten up Wheeljack. Then MJ decided to let her doctor skills kick in.

"Wheeljack, get on the medical berth, NOW!"

Nightwisher groaned and said, "Today's NOT my day…"

Wheeljack looked stunned and walked off.

"GET ON THE BERTH OR I'LL SCRAP YOU!" MJ shouted holding a wrench and throwing it at Wheeljack's helm.

_CLANG_

There was a tiny wrench stuck in his helm.

"A MINI RATCHET?! OH PRIMUS!" Wheeljack howled then ran back to the room he was previously in as an attempt to hide away from MJ.

Nightwisher giggled, "You show him, MJ! I betcha you have better skills than Ratchet!"

"He's too advanced for her; she can't even buff a scratch!" Ratchet protested.

"Oh just you want and see!" Nightwisher smirked.

"I would like to know HOW you know our names without meeting us…" Optimus requested.

Nightwisher froze then sighed, "Alright explaining should be short enough."

Nightwisher explained EVERY SINGLE THING to the Autobots and after a few hours, she went and drove her Yamaha r1 out.

Arcee whistled, "Where'd you get that ride from?"

"Did I also mention that MJ is the most experienced 17 year old mechanic I know?" I asked.

Ratchet stopped for a few seconds before continuing on his work. Optimus noticed this and shook his head in amusement.

"So you're telling me you're from another dimension?" Bulkhead asks.

"Yes."

"Beeeeep. Whiiirl, click, pop." Bumblebee bleeped.

"Excuse me?" Nightwisher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He means, are Decepticons in your dimension as well?" Arcee translated.

"None of you guys are." Nightwisher replied after a few seconds.

Just then the ground shook gently again as Wheeljack approached, looking as good as new.

"This kiddo's got a LOT in her!" the Wrecker said.

Ratchet stared at Wheeljack then back at MJ, it was obvious he was shocked to his core, well; everybody in the base was except for Nightwisher.

"ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO MJ!" Nightwisher cheered.

"What…. How…." Ratchet stammered.

"MJ here is a super skilled mechanic, remember?" Nightwisher reminded them.

"We could use another medic around the base, especially one this fast." Arcee said.

Optimus only nodded, not trusting his vocal processor.

The alarm rang, indicating that someone was on top.

"Lemme guess, agent Fowler?" Nightwisher questioned.

Bulkhead nodded and said, "You kids better hide."

Nightwisher shook her head, "Nope, no way dude! I got to say hi first."

MJ grumbled something about manners and stayed on her spot with her friend. Just the Fowler came in and opened his mouth to yell at Optimus for some reason that no-one thought would be really important. But luckily, Nightwisher cut in.

"Hi, Agent Fowler!"

"Who's this?"

"My name's MJ Lenni Brooks but just you can call me MJ or Lenni." MJ introduced.

"Name's Nightwisher and us 2 are from a different dimension. No kidding." Nightwisher said.

Fowler looked at Optimus demanding an explanation.

"ME AND MJ NEED TO POLISH OUR RIDES, YOU GUYS TELL THE STORY!" Nightwisher said before Optimus could tell them to explain.

MJ skipped over to Ratchet and asked, "Hi Ratchet, what are you making?"

"A Dark Energon detector. Don't you have anything else better to do?" Ratchet answered in a leave-me-alone matter.

"Nope, it looks like you need some help though… I could help, seeing that I'm a BETTER medic than you…" MJ giggled.

Ratchet glared at her but she ending up rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

Now everyone was confused, Nightwisher only shook her head while grabbing the materials needed for polishing her motorbike.

"Oh yeah, one more question Ratchet, can you be my guardian?" MJ asked. While she watched Ratchet work from the balcony-like thing.

The base froze while Ratchet looked up slowly, "Trade for medical skills?" he asked.

MJ nodded, "Sure, it could come in handy in the future."

Optimus raised an optic ridge while the rest of the base stared in shock.

Nightwisher only shook her head while laughing slightly.

"You better pick the kids up now it's almost 8:05!" MJ reminded.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus went to pick up the children.

"Why Is Optimus going?" Nightwisher.

"We got a new human just about a few days ago, her name's Serena." Ratchet replied.

"I wanna go to school." MJ said.

Nightwisher decided it was a good idea but she decided to go with a fake name just so she didn't have to be teased.

"MJ, you have to call me Kelly when we're in public okay? I don't want people to find out that we're from a different dimension by our names!" Nightwisher said.

MJ nodded and drove out to the school to sign up, Nightwisher following.

When they arrived, they went to see the principal and signed up not long after, the principal also showed them where their lockers were and they were glad that it was away from Vince and his goons, it wasn't long after that the first bell rang, indicating that it was the next class, the principal gave them their timetables and went back to his office.

Jack's POV

Math was boring, why did that have to be the first lesson?

I was saved by the class bell and I could tell Serena was glad, when we walked out, we noticed two new girls walking past us, one of them had silver hair with blue strikes and emerald eyes, the other had brownish red hair and hazel eyes, they walked up to us and the silver-haired asked…

"Um… Hi, do you guys know where the Science class is?"

"Me and Jack are going there, you wanna come?" Serena asked.

They both nodded. Introductions were made and I learnt that the silver-haired was called Kelly and the brownish-red was called MJ.

Just at that moment, Vince decided to show up.

"Hey babes why don't you hang with us and not the idiot?" he said.

Kelly raised her eyebrows while MJ simply facepalmed.

"Hmm… Let's see… How about no?" MJ said while crossing her arms.

"Playboys are not my type so go kiss your ass." Kelly hissed.

Vince was pissed as hell, he threw a punch at MJ but she caught it and twisted his arm.

Kelly only 'hmphed' and watched.

"Owwwww!" Vince whined.

"I don't wanna see your face again, so get lost!" MJ said pushing him away.

Kelly only giggled and said, "We better be going to class, don't wanna get late."

We raced off to science class and found out that Miko, Raf and Kit were already there, again, introductions were swapped and we sat down for class.

At lunch, Vince came up to us and started to hit on the girls, again.

"Leave them alone, Vince." I said standing up.

He threw a punch at me but Kelly caught it, "You fight with one of us, you deal with ALL of us."

THAT'S when his goons came in, the girls proved to be fighters and then within an amount of seconds, Vince was the only one left.

The whole cafeteria was silent; no-one could stand up to Vince like that and come out without bruises. Just then the principal entered and ushered Vince to his office, showing a LOT of appreciation towards the girls.

Kelly nodded and MJ grinned.

Normal POV

*AFTER SCHOOL*

The children weren't really expecting 2 new motorcycles parked in the parking lot.

"AWESOMEST BIKES EVER!" Miko shouted.

"Thanks!" Nightwisher said as she went up to a white and gold one, and started up the engine.

"They're yours?!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

Kit just stared in disbelief

MJ laughed and jogged to the sky blue one, "Quite a beauty, eh?"

"How much do they cost?!" Miko continued to ask.

"MJ's a mechanic; her father worked in a motorcycle factory and is best friends with the boss, so he gave us these beauties." Nightwisher said, "MJ just made a few upgrades like making the speed go up to 300 km/hr MAX when there's trouble." She added on patting her ride.

"You're rides!" MJ reminded, pointing at Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus.

They got in and drove off, MJ and Nightwisher followed them.

Nightwisher grinned at MJ for adding an extra upgrade with is getting on the Autobot's radio system and talking to them.

"HEYO PEEPS, HOW'S IT DOING?" MJ shouted over the radio system, causing them to freak.

"MJ, I would appreciate not shouting…" Optimus said.

"You heard the boss bot, no shouting MJ!" Nightwisher's (KELLY) voice appeared.

"They know about us?" Kit asked.

"We'll explain everything at base okay? Race ya MJ!" Nightwisher said and sped off.

"Don't worry Optimus; we won't go over the limit!" MJ reassumed and raced after Nightwisher.

They both reached 100 km/hr and kept at that speed.

"Glad they know how to NOT go speeding…" Bulkhead said.

When they reached base, Miko demanded band practice and Nightwisher as lead singer.

"Kelly is going to be lead singer!" Miko announced

"My name's actually Nightwisher…"

Raf looked shocked, "You mean… the princess from England 1080 years ago?!" then he added, "Oh wait, that's too long ago…"

"No Raf, I AM that girl."

Kit said that if there was gonna be a party, she's going to pass.

"That's irrelevant, Kit. I mean, this IS Nightwisher we're talking about, she could do anything to get you in the party." MJ said, shrugging her shoulders.

But that didn't help as the base froze, even Optimus showed signs of shock.

"But, NO HUMAN COULD SURVIVE THAT LONG! IT'S NOT LOGICAL!" Ratchet yelled.

MJ remained calm, "we're not from another universe, and we're dimension travellers."

"But… How?" Arcee stammered.

"Natural talents. Name's Nightwisher Trion, descendant of Alpha Trion, I'm a techno-organic." Nightwisher said.

"MJ Lenni Brooklyn, techno-organic, dimension traveller." MJ introduced.

Nightwisher started to giggle.

"Alright whatever, band practice!" Miko exclaimed, "What song?"

Nightwisher immediately yelled out, "PARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay I was thinking Stamp on the ground?"

MJ nodded so hard that for a second, Ratchet thought her head was coming off.

"I have other suggestions too! So I was thinking these, Stamp on the Ground, Dance with the Devil, Stronger and How ya doin'?"

Raf played the songs on his laptop and the group agreed, MJ summoned drums and told Jack to practice the beat, she also told Miko to not mess around on the guitar and to learn the song, Nightwisher had little trouble singing the song and MJ decided to let Raf do the base beat and Serena to do the guitar with Miko in case she gets tired.

Optimus agreed to a party since the Decepticons haven't been doing anything lately and Megatron sent them a truce. Which was oddly strange, but they accepted anyway, the Autobots remained on high alert even though it was a truce and Megatron seems to be keeping up his words.

"PARTY ON THE NEMESIS!" Nightwisher yelled at the computer screen when Megatron and Optimus were talking, "HOW ABOUT A PARTY ON THE NEMESIS FOR FUN SINCE IT'S A TRUCE?" she added.

"Name's MJ, nice to meet ya!" MJ said waving at the screen.

Megatron seemed VERY amused.

"Name's Nightwisher Trion, descendant of Alpha Trion, I can apparently talk to the Thirteen whenever I want. We're both techno-organics by the way." Nightwisher grinned and floated down on Optimus' shoulder armour.

Megatron agreed with the party and as a result the 'band' started to practice even harder.

Kit

*TIME SKIP FOR 1 WEEK*

Nightwisher and MJ were running around the Nemesis as if they were high on sugar.

Optimus only watched in amusement while Megatron tried to stop them from running by catching them.

Before the warlord could make a fool of himself, Miko told to girls to rehearse the songs they were practising.

If you listened, you could hear music coming from the brig. It was the biggest place and since it was empty they decided to do it there, without the chains.

"Okay first song, Stamp on the ground! Let's ROLL!" MJ shouted. Several vehicons were outside listening to the music, of course, the band inside didn't notice.

"Let's get this music started, RAF!" Nightwisher instructed.

Stamp on the Ground

Raf: *base music*

Jack: *Start drums*

Miko: *starts guitar*

Night: Stamp on the ground! Jump, jump, jump, jump.

Moving all around, tep, tep, da, dow!

Stamp on the ground! Jump, jump, jump, jump.

Moving all around, we're jumping all around!

All: Dup, dup, dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup, dup

Serena: Jumping all around!

Jack: Drop the beat!

Serena: *starts to play with Miko*

MJ: Jumping all around…

All: Dup, dup, dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup, dup

Night: We're sending out, an invitation!

MJ: To everybody in every nation…

Night: But don't sleep, get on the run, STOP THINKIN' AND HAVE SOME FUN!

Stamp on the ground! Jump, jump, jump, jump.

Moving all around, tep, tep, da, dow!

Stamp on the ground! Jump, jump, jump, jump.

Moving all around, we're jumping all around!

Miko: WHOOO!

All: Dup, dup, dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup

Dup, dup, dup, dup

Jack: Drop the beat!

Night: So come and join our love foundation, go feel the heat, the sweet vibration!

MJ: Cause we are, about to ignite, and we wanna go out tonight!

All: dup, dup, dup etc.

Serena: Jumping all around!

Jack: Drop the beat…

All: Jumping all around!

-Finish-

"That was good! On to the next song! We only have 15 minutes until we have to go on stage!" MJ said, "We wanna know the song as if it's like walking, understood?"

"You sound like my mum!" Nightwisher said before saying, "Let's get this music on the road! Hit it Raf!"

Dance with the Devil

Raf: *base music*

Miko: *starts playing guitar*

Night: Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Jack: *starts playing the drums*

Night: Close your eyes, so many days go by, easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

MJ: I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies…

Night: I won't stay long, in this world so wrong!

All: Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight!

Night: Ooooooh…

MJ: Trembling… Crawling across my skin… Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

Night: I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong!

All: Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Serena: Oooh…

MJ: Hold on…

Night: Hold on...

All: say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight.

Serena: Oooh…

MJ: Hold on…

Night: Hold on…

Serena: Ooooooh…

-Finish-

"Well done guys, now just 2 more songs then a break." MJ smiled.

"10 more minutes left gotta hurry for a break!" Nightwisher encouraged.

Stronger

Raf: *base music*

Night: You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone…

MJ: You know I dream in colour, and do the things I want…

Jack: *Starts the drum*

Serena: You think you got the best of me, think you've got the last laugh.

Miko: Betcha think that everything good is gone…

MJ: Think you left me broken down….

Miko: Think that I'd come running back…

MJ: Baby you don't know me coz you're dead wrong!

Night: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller!

Serena: *starts guitar*

Night: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone… What doesn't kill you make you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over coz you're gone…

Girls: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me myself and I… What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller…

MJ: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…

Miko: You heard I was starting over with someone new…

Serena: They told you I was moving on, over you…

Night: You didn't think that I'd come back, I come back swinging…

MJ: You try to break me, but you see…

All: What doesn't kill you make you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you make a fighter footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over coz you're gone, what doesn't kill you makes you, stronger, stronger, just me myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

Night: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started, thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted…

MJ: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me….

Miko: You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning…

MJ: In the end...

All: What doesn't kill you make you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you make a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over coz you're gone, what doesn't kill you makes you, stronger, stronger, just me myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you makes you, stronger, stronger, just me myself and I, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…

Night: When I'm alone…

-Finish-

"My fingers are numb…" Miko stated.

"My hands hurt… Could we take a break?" Jack asked.

"My throat is dry so yeah, a 2 minute break wouldn't hurt." MJ said.

Just then the vehicons decided to enter and one of them said…

"How many songs are you planning to sing anyway?"

"Four songs, why?" MJ asked.

"Just curious…" Another one answered.

"Good job so far girls… and boys, you got at least 50 vehicons and flycons (A/N: It's the jet drones! I forgot what they were called!) at the door." Megatron observed.

Nightwisher couldn't do more than blink...

Raf seemed nervous and so did Serena.

"Stage fright?" Nightwisher asked.

They both nodded, "try to think you're at home in front of your family; it'll help, even if you have to not make eye contact." MJ said.

"Okay, on with the last song then we'll check if we have everything set up, LET'S ROLL!" MJ shouted, "You guys can stay if you want." She added when she noticed the small crowd.

How ya doin'?

Raf: *base music*

Girls: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can through, why don'tcha leave your name and your number, and we'll get back to you.

Night: Oooooooooooo~

Jack: *starts playing drums*

Miko & Serena: *starts playing guitar*

Girls: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can through, why don'tcha leave your name and your number, and we'll get back to you.

Miko: Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love.

Serena: I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough.

Miko: It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved.

MJ: So long baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone.

Serena: You called, I missed it.

Miko: You called, I missed.

Night: You called, and I missed it, Never get back in, tired of listenin'.

Girls: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can through, why don'tcha leave your name and your number, and we'll get back to you.

Night: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't your name and your number and we'll get back to you.

MJ: I know that you keep calling my phone but baby there ain't nobody home. So won't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you.

Serena: I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good, time to wake up or no make ups can't make me a fool.

Miko: Too much history, now it comes down to one thing, so long baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone!

Night: OH!

Serena: You called, I missed it.

Miko: You called, I missed.

Night: You called, and I missed it, Never get back in, tired of listenin'.

Girls: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can through, why don'tcha leave your name and your number, and we'll get back to you.

MJ: We'll get back to you…

Night: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't your name and your number and we'll get back to you.

MJ: I know that you keep calling my phone but baby there ain't nobody home. So won't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you.

Jack & Miko: Listen boy you can never play miss, got my mind twisted. Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages, you don't do me right coz you got way to many kicks. You get the wrong number…

Serena: BRRR

Jack & Miko: … It's unlisted, Imma change my digits, Imma keep you distant, oh now you want me back you wanna pay a visit, you getting' downtown…

MJ: MMMM

Jack & Miko: … click-click.

Night: YOW!

Raf & MJ: Brand new song here yeah-yeah Missy with Little Mix. Yeah, I used to hold you down, I don't want you 'round. Coz I play that, you just saw me the clown, well it's over now, yeah it's over now, and when you call, Imma send you my voicemail.

Girls: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can through, why don'tcha leave your name and your number, and we'll get back to you.

Night: HEY, YEAH!

MJ: Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't your name and your number and we'll get back to you.

Night: We'll get back to you…

Serena: Never get back, never gonna get back.

MJ: Ah, ah, ah…

Miko: Never get back, never gonna get back.

Night: Number…

Serena: Never get back, never gonna get back.

Night: Ah, ah, ah…

Miko: Never get back, never gonna get back.

MJ: Number…

Serena: Never get back, never gonna get back.

MJ: Ah, ah, ah…

Miko: Never get back, never gonna get back.

Night: Number…

All: Never getting back… Never gonna get back to you.

Night: The number you have dialled has been changed.

-Finish-

Everybody in the room cheered and clapped, Megatron laughed (A/N: Yes he actually laughed, not the insane one, the happy one, you know, THE JOYFUL ONE!)

Miko started to complain that her hand broke off and Raf felt good, Jack just… stood there stretching.

MJ and Nightwisher went to walk around humming the songs they were practising.

"We still have a few minutes left, let's go find Optimus." MJ suggested.

"Alright!" Nightwisher answered.

The pair skipped off singing merrily until they came upon the med-bay, they slipped in and saw Knockout trying to buff himself.

"Hello Knockout, need any help?" Nightwisher asked, floating upwards.

"That would be very nice. Just buff the scratch at the back, I can't reach it!"

Nightwisher motioned to MJ to help and then they carefully started to buff the scratch that Knockout was fussing over.

Optimus came in the med-bay with Energon and saw the girls working on his scratch.

"There, done!" MJ announced, floating down.

Nightwisher simply hovered backwards to admire their work.

"We need to repaint that though, some paint got scratched off when you were clawed at." Nightwisher said, summoning some bright cherry red paint and MJ summoned her thick paint brush.

"Here I'll do the painting." MJ offered as she dipped her paint brush into the paint and carefully running the brush across the now cleaned scratch.

"I'm just glad you have a brush the same size as that scratch.." Nightwisher said after unsummoning her bucket of cherry red paint.

"Me too." Knockout announced.

Optimus only watched with amusement.

"AH SCRAP! WE GOTTA GO!" Nightwisher exclaimed when she saw the time on her watch.

The pair raced off towards the brig while Serena and Miko went to the REC. ROOM to get Cybertronian sized chairs and a few water bottles.

"Still can't believe that the brig had to be the biggest room on the Nemesis…" Jack grumbled.

"It feels like we're prisoners enjoying our time in a cell, doesn't it?" MJ asked with a grin.

"And why are you so happy about that?" Nightwisher asked.

"I'm insane remember?" MJ replied waving her arms around like crazy.

Nightwisher then remember something as her head snapped up, "MJ, did you bring the DJ set, pro version?"

MJ nodded then summoned her DJ set; it was pretty big, around Bumblebee's height.

"That's the pro version? IT'S HUGE THOUGH!" exclaimed Jack, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO OPERATE IT?!"

"We ask the robots around us, genius." MJ replied sarcastically.

"Or we could use Rafael's technology skills to start it." Nightwisher suggested, "BUT this thing is to alien for humans to understand…"

"All of this coming from a human?" Jack asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm half robot half human." Nightwisher corrected.

Just at that time, Miko and Serena came in, with… TONS of chairs, Serena threw water bottles at the group, well, MJ and Nightwisher decided to go for Energon and Optimus tensed when they touched the small Energon cube, seeing there was no effect, he un-tensed and let them drink it, slowly.

High-grade was passed around and the judges, Megatron and Optimus were seated in an invisible platform above our heads and started to goof off.

MJ and Nightwisher summoned changing room at the far corner of the room and handed out outfits to the girls, Jack and Raf didn't want to get changed so MJ went with it, Nightwisher just shrugged and said that they weren't their mothers.

Serena received cherry-blossom pink shorts that were between her knees and waist, she also received a grey hoodie jacket that reached up to her butt (couldn't think of a more appropriate word) and a plain bright yellow t-shirt. Her hair magically turned to a neat ponytail held together with cherry-blossom pink hair tie. She was wearing light aqua knee-high boots with black swirls at the top.

Miko received magenta shorts that were the same length as Serena's and a white t-shirt with magenta outlines. Her hair was let loose and she had a navy blue hoodie and she was wearing black converses with white outlines and she had shades placed on the top of her head.

MJ was wearing a sky blue dress that reached up just above her knees, her hair was in a messy bun with 2 neat and thin plaits running down each side of her face. She was wearing small heels

Nightwisher was wearing a white skirt with golden outlines she was also wearing a matching long sleeve shirt. She was wearing black small heeled boots that reached in between her knees and ankles (basically in the middle.) Her hair was a messy side ponytail with thin strands hanging loosely.

Jack and Raf gaped at the girls.

Nightwisher suddenly got an idea and whispered to Raf, "Also download the song What about us by The Saturdays because I'm going solo, don't tell everyone, I want this to be a secret!"

While the chairs were filled in slowly, Nightwisher comm-linked Optimus and Megatron.

::This is Nightwisher to OP and Megs, stop goofin' around!::

The reply came almost instantly Megatron first.

::What are you? Our carriers?::

Then Optimus' came.

::I have this feeling that you didn't contact us for telling us to stop::

Nightwisher smirked and looked upwards.

::So true, I was thinking of goin' solo after the group songs, hope you don't mind!::

Megatron and Optimus shared a look with each other and Megatron commed back.

::Fine by us, just not anything ridiculous::

Nightwisher deadpanned the replied.

::No swear words, obviously. No ridiculous ideas, got it, anything else I should know?::

::Not that I can think of::

::I PASSED THE TEST! Okay whatever, seriously, stop giving me those looks, they're freaking me out a little::

MJ tapped Nightwisher's shoulder with a disapproving look and jabbed her thumb towards the stage that she had summoned, "Show time, Night. Stop comm-linking and move your lazy ass!"

"OI! I AM NOT LAZY, YOU IDIOT!" retorted Nightwisher.

*TIME SKIP, TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE LYRICS AGAIN*

"That… was… a… BLAST!" Miko cheered after they had finished all the songs.

The judges gave ratings and them somehow always get in to an ANNOYING argument and Nightwisher had to hover between their faces until them stopped.

When the songs finished, everybody (with the exception of Nightwisher and Raf) wondered why their leaders where still seated down.

Nightwisher nodded to Raf, who had plugged the music into the DJ set and turned to music to 75% he clicked play and within 2 seconds, music filled the room.

The room fell silence as they watch Nightwisher stepped on stage (with her headphones) and stuck her tongue out in a cheeky way before yelling, "LET'S DO THIS!"

What about us – The Saturdays – Cover by Nightwisher Trion

Raf: *starting the music*

Night: Oh, why are we are waiting, so long I'm suffocating. (x2)

Boy it's now or never, time we get together.

Been a long time coming now I need that loving.

I like the way you tease me, let's just make this easy, put me in control, we can switch roles and I'll take the lead, you're so far behind me.

[At that she started to dance without noticing it herself.]

You're what I need, I'm not gonna stop.

Whatever the weather we gonna be better together, so wassup babe? What about us?

[She pumped her fist in the air and twirled around.]

Coz I've been watching and waiting, why don't you give in and take it? So wassup, babe? What about us? Whatcha doin' to mah head?

Serena & MJ: Na, na, na, na, na

[Nightwisher paused ever-so-slightly then continued.]

Night: Should be here with me instead!

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: What about the words you said?

[She started to breakdance at that point.]

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: What about us? (x2)

Oh why are we are waiting, so long I'm suffocating. (x2)

I love to hear you whisper, "Take it take it lower, don't be afraid to show-uh, what you freakin' do."

Coz we can do it nightly, you get me excited, now it's my turn, yes it's my turn so give it to me.

Why are you waitin'? I know what you need and I'm not gonna stop!

Whatever the weather we gonna be better together, so wassup, babe? What about us?

Coz I've been watching and waiting, why don't you give if and take it?

So wassup, babe? What about us? Whatcha doin' to mah head?

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: Should be here with me instead.

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: What about the words you said?

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: What about us? (x2)

What about U-U-U-U-UH. (x2)

What about U-U-U-U-US?

What about us? YEA

Coz you've been watching me, watching me.

Yeah,

Wherever I go.

Coz you're a criminal, criminal.

Yeah,

Deep down to the core.

I know that you ain't seen, you ain't seen nothing' like this before.

And you know, like I know, you should be giving it up…

Whatever the weather we gonna be better together, so wassup babe? What about us?

Coz I've been watching and waiting

Why don't you give in and take it?

So wassup babe, what about us? Whatcha doin' to mah head?

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: Should be here with me instead!

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: What about the words you said?

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: What about us? (x2)

Let me take the lead.

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: You know what I need.

S&M: Na, na, na, na, na

Night: Put mah mind at ease!

You tell them what about us.

What about us?

[She drops to the ground on her shoulders, legs in the air, spinning on her shoulders, then twisting her legs and jumping back up then doing a pose, with her arms folded behind her back.]

-Finish-

Nightwisher was panting while a smile, while the audience cheered.

Raf unplugged his laptop from the set and bounced up to Nightwisher giving her a grin.

"ALRIGHT!" Miko cheered, waving her arms like a maniac.

Serena and MJ fist bumped and giggled while Nightwisher went to get a drink.

Miko and MJ looked at Megatron and Optimus staring at Nightwisher as if she was the Allspark.

"JUDGES GOTTA GIVE OUT THE SCORES!" Miko yelled over the crowd and then silence took over, optics and eyes staring at the leaders.

Megatron seemed a little uneasy so he went first, "I would say… 9.9/10."

The stares went to Optimus who glared at Megatron.

"10/10"

The crowd cheered again when they notice Nightwisher float in mid-air and yell, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

MJ and Nightwisher suddenly turned the brig into a dance floor with a HUGE disco ball floating near the ceiling, reflecting off several bright colours.

"How did they do that?!" a Vehicon yelled.

MJ and Nightwisher couldn't do more than giggle and float around singing, "SECRET! SECRET!"

Suddenly, the Nemesis swayed dangerously and the girls lost their balance, falling onto the ground. A hungry roar could be heard from on top of the ship and the techno-organics unsummoned their equipment.

"So much for a 'fun' party..." MJ grumbled.

"A PREDACON! EEEEEEEP!" Nightwisher yelped when she saw it fly past the hole that was giving access to the fly deck from above.

Just then the wall broke and in came Shockwave with Airachnid came in with furious looks on their faceplates.

"Something tells me we should change into running shoes." MJ whispered.

MJ changed Miko's shoes into running sneakers that was black with white outlines, and Serena's shoes into cherry-blossom pink sneakers, while Nightwisher changed hers into white with golden outlines sneakers and MJ's into sky blue sneakers with silver outlines.

"Something tells me that you should change you dress." Nightwisher muttered as MJ changed into her sky bluish grey long sleeve and matching long rest of the 'band' came up the the techno-organics as Nightwisher asked Kit for a ground bridge.

Soon enough, a ground bridge opened and Nightwisher with the help of MJ shoo'd Raf, Jack, Serena and Miko in, promising Miko that they'll take pictures.

The techno-organics hid behind a corner while Shockwave came stomping in looking for them for some sick experiment.

MJ ran out and shouted, "OVER HERE YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Nightwisher quickly sneaked pass and ran down the empty corridor, hiding a perfectly hidden spot and transformed into her armour.

Her armour had the same colour as her motorcycle. A metallic long sleeve shirt, a metallic skirt, metal boots that reached up to the middle of the upper leg that was black. She had fingerless gloves that were metallic and it was black, plain black. She had a black helmet with the same design as Optimus Prime's. Her hair flowed freely behind her back and she also had the retractable face mask.

She summoned her hoverboard and zoomed towards where Shockwave was trying to kill her friend, she online her battle computer and her face mask appeared.

"Ion Blasters." she muttered and a pair of silver and blue Ion Blaster pixelized in her waiting hands she aimed it at Shockwave's neck and spark chamber and shot. Perfect aim.

Shockwave froze for a few kliks.

"What's wrong with you? Just grab the fleshing and go!" Airachnid urged but froze when she saw that Shockwave had turned grey and collasped on the ground.

"Well, that was too easy." Nightwisher's voice sounded and every single head turned her way, she came out of the shadows, blowing her right pistol while twirling her left one.

"Cover me, Wish." MJ whispered and dashed off.

Airachnid roared and charged at Nightwisher who unsummoned her blasters but turned on her lightning staff.

"LIGHTNING STAFF ACTIVATE."

The staff shook for a moment before calming down and suddenly a burst of energy and it was charged with electricity.

Nightwisher raised it over her head and did a vertical and horizontal slash, both hitting on Airachnid's face and sending her back, everybody in the room thought she was going to crash but just before she did, orbs came out hitting her square in the back and sending to the ground, offlined.

"I wanted to do that for a time now. For Tailgate and my creators."

"HIYAAAA!" They turned their heads towards Nightwisher who has beheaded Shockwave, "THAT WAS FOR KILLING MY CREATORS AS WELL, YOU FAT LUMP OF METAL!"

MJ stepped out, her armour activated, she was wearing gloves like Nightwisher same colour. Her helmet had the same designs as Knockout, except it was black. Her hair was flowing freely also. She was wearing metallic sky blue pants with silver outlines, and a matching metallic long sleeve. She was wearing metallic boots that was in the middle of her lower leg.

"Should we just call this a night and go back? I mean, that did do an amount of damage. Oh and, care for the honors, Arcee?" MJ asked.

"For... what?"

"Beheading. It's a tradition me and Nightwisher made up, behead the things we kill that are standing in our way."

"Oh I would most certainly love to." Arcee smirked, walking up to Airachnid and bringing her blade down.

MJ tapped Nightwisher who was still fuming, "Uh... Commander? I think it's the best if you calm down."

Nightwisher blinked, tilted her head then said, "What... oh right. Yeah, sorry."

"Commander?" Optimus asked looking between MJ and Nightwisher.

"Yeah, well, lemme explain so you're not confused. Techno-organics are from this planet called Aetheryen. Every techno-organic has to be trained. They train everyday and they have to train until they reach the age of 17, then they are given their class due to their final test." MJ began.

"Hold on, why do you guys train so hard?" Smokescreen asked.

"War for our planet, Unicorn at that time, was wanting to become our planet's master, by combining himself to its very core. We of course, didn't agree so all hell was loose." Nightwisher explained.

"As I was saying, when I was training, I met Nightwisher, who was actually a dimension traveler and seemed to have our abilities, so she was forced to train with us, we became friends in time. Then the test was up, I happened to be second last, others were mainly sorted in, Barbarians, Archers, Bombers and Communications officer. 58% went to those groups. Then there were the lower classed scouts, that was 14%. and the normal classed scouts with took up 9%. High class scouts which were only 4%, including me. Then there were the Plan makers, which took up another 5% and there was Hunters, which took up 10.5%. Lastly, the Commander, the leader of all and the most skilled fighter. Which was only 0.5% one person. The Low and High Council was disappointed that there was only one Commander, but still highly impressed with the skills they were shown in the test. And the commander was none other than my best friend, Nightwisher." MJ concluded.

"Uh... yeah... You can possibly blame me for learning the skills from a different dimension, can you?" Nightwisher muttered.

"That still doesn't explain some things." Megatron said.

"Like hacking and machinery? Simple, as I said, Nightwisher is the Commander, who has to know everything, high ranking scouts has to know the ways of machinery since scouts are usually on spy missions. By knowing the way of machinery, we can hack into the mainframe of the device. A lot quicker, but more dangerous." MJ answered.

There was lots of "oh's" and "wow's" going around until a roar sounded.

"THE PREDACON! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!" Nightwisher yelped in alarm.

"However, in our planet, there was no such thing as Predacon so... most people would be scared." MJ said, "But I've experienced worst because I've been in Unicorn to destroy him, but ended up hurting myself badly."

Nightwisher regained her commanding posture and ordered MJ to go check the status.

"Right away, Commander." MJ answered then sped out.

Nightwisher then sped off in a different direction and summoned a space bridge, that was sending all of her 'soldiers' to her current location, fortunately, they were all on Earth.

"Right, I want all Hunters with MJ, all Barbarians paired up with normal classed scouts and I want the Archers and the Bombers to go to a group. Each communication officer go with a group and each plan maker go with a group,I'll be sending you the map of this ship. Report to me via comm-link when you sense something is wrong." Nightwisher commanded.

"YES, COMMANDER." the group chorused and rushed off with their small group of people o their designed locations located on the map.

"Scout Lenni, status report."

"Predacon's getting impatient, it still think its master is alive." MJ reported.

"Understood, engage enemy without getting spotted, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Roger that, Commander." MJ replied, before hanging up on her comm-link.

Nightwisher rushed back towards the brig, only to see the group waiting for her.

"So, COMMANDER, what's the plan?" Knockout asked, crouching down.

"You're seriously going to put your trust in me?" Nightwisher asked, shocked at the fact that everybody was trusting her.

They nodded.

"Very well, Optimus, Megatron, you're with me, I want the flycons and vehicons to go to Predacon's location, keep it distracted long enough. Knockout, I want you to prepare the med-bay as well as assist me on necessary terms. Starscream, you and your armada find and secure the Predacon and make double sure that it cannot fly away, in other words, try and cause damage to its wings so it cannot fly away. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Open all entrances and exits so when in need of immediate evacuation, there are many exits for us. Ratchet I want you and your medical skills in the Medical Bay. I'll send soldiers that are severely injured there. The rest of the officers, help Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee with the exits, once done, report to me and I'll have a job for you. Oh and insecticons, you're with me also. Alright team, LET'S MOVE!" Nightwisher shouted.

Everyone headed to their locations and Nightwisher stayed in the Brig with the Insecticons, Megatron and Optimus.

::MJ to Commander, in need of help here, we got a few severely injured Hunters and seekers::

::Understood, how are you holding up?::

::Just fine. Back-up would be nice::

::Roger that, back-up's coming::

Nightwisher looked at the Insecticons and said, "I want the Insecticons to go to the Predacon's location and bring the wounded to the med-bay, then go back and help with the fight."

::Team 1 reporting, all the other team's need back-up, us included, we mostly have a severely injured archer and bomber::

::Roger that, I'll be on my way, keep it distracted for as long as you can, Nightwisher out::

Nightwisher looked at Optimus and Megatron, "Looks like they need us, let's go and bring Ratchet the wounded, and try to fight the beast. Optimus, you get the wounded, Megatron, you attack."

"Right away." Optimus said then transformed and sped into the halls followed by Megatron.

::Teams and officers report::

::Team 1 reporting, thanks for the back up, Commander, the dragon did some heavy damage to mostly the Bombers, it seems to be aiming at the long distance fighters::

::Team 2 reporting, several hurt robots, other than that, it's fine::

::Team 3 reporting, rest of team fallen, other I'm still standing, Back-up seems to keep it distracted, I'm in the med-bay::

::Team 4 reporting in, energy levels are low, other than a few dents and bruises, we're fine::

::Team 5 reporting, armour's a little cracked, our bomber's unconscious, it's sorted out though, we're okay::

::Must I?::

Nightwisher sighed, ::Yes, you must::

::Fine, we're doing damage to it's wings alright, not a lot of damage though::

Nightwisher groaned then muttered something about Starscream's laziness.

::Give it all you guys soldiers, we want this beast dead and sent to the machinery to get some good metal parts::

There were several ::Yes madam::

::Scout Lenni, report::

::Captured, commander, Megatron won't shoot at it even if I tell him to shoot::

::I'll be there in a few, stay strong::

::Roger that...::

Nightwisher frowned then comm-linked base, ::Nightwisher to base, do you read?::

::Yeah, we read, Optimus told us everyting including the predacon and techno-organic information:: Kit's response was immediate.

::He did? Alright listen, I want you ALL here. I'm going to give you temporary upgrades::

Soon enough, the kids were in front of her, "This might hurt a tiny bit." Nightwisher said then a pair of while-ish golden orbs started to rotate in her palms, she fired it at the children and then as soon as it started, it was gone.

Miko had her outfit metalized, everybody's were actually. Raf was a scout, Jack was a fighter, Miko was a Wrecker, Serena was a medic, and Kit was a fighter too.

"Remember that these are only temporary upgrades, do NOT outdo yourselves or you will not get this oppotunity agin, understood?"

"Yes madam!" They chorused then headed to their respective areas.

Nightwisher headed towards MJ's energy signal and spotted Megatron aiming his fusion cannon at the Predacon but wasn't firing, MJ was in between it's sharp fangs.

"WATER STAFF ON, WATER STAFF ACTIVATE."

The staff appeared and soon was charged up, she shot a beam on water between its mouth, successfully getting MJ out of her prison.

::This is Nightwisher, I want everybody OUT OF THE SHIP NOW! NO QUESTIONS, OUT. NOW!::

Once she was given confirmation that everybody was at a safe distance away from the ship, she turned towards the Predacon, "It's just you and me now."

"LIGHTFIRE STAFF ON."

The beast roared.

(A/N: Lightfire = Lightning = Fire. That was pretty obvious, right?)

"LIGHTFIRE STAFF ACTIVATE."

The staff was charged up and she aimed it at the beast's mouth, waiting for it to open them.

The beast roared loudly then moved back and charged, keeping it's mouth pen.

Nightwisher narrowed her eyes and fired, the electricity sparked fire beam bolting towards the beast's mouth.

The Predacon shut its mouth and froze, it started to shiver, giving howls of pain and cracks of light started to show underneath its armour.

Nightwisher teleported to Optimus and landed on her back, gasping and panting due to the amount of energy it took to fire that shot.

It wasn't long before the ship blew up and since her gasps and pants were weak, they all thought she didn't make it out alive.

"NO! NIGHTWISHER! DAMMIT!" MJ shouted, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

The rest were frozen and some were silently sobbing.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US LIKE THAT?!"

Nightwisher smiled gently before saying just loud enough, "What's up with the loudness?"

Optimus lifted her up and placed her on the ground, she wobbled a little before regaining her position and lifted her head a to meet MJ running towards her and glomping her.

"You idiot, I thought you were dead, we all did."

"Heh, I'm not though, right? And that's what matters, you can't trust the Commander for nothing, especially one with teleportation powers."

"True, what attack did you do to kill the thing anyway?" MJ asked, helping me up.

"Lightfire Beam. Wait... LIGHTFIRE beam?" Nightwisher said, "T-That's a legendary attack though! How did I...?"

"That's because you can, you're my most trusted friend and the MOST powerful friend, I've met, what can't you do other than getting the Matrix of Leadership? I mean you have the Matrix of Knowledge and the Matrix of Power, what can't you do?" MJ replied patting Nightwisher on the head.

"If I had it installed in me, then a legendary attack wouldn't seem as a problem, but the problem here is... I don't have them installed in me yet, remember? It's still at base!" Nightwisher exclaimed.

"You.. didn't install them yet?"

"I didn't want to, because if I did, I'd be like Optimus, all emotionless and... un-Nightwisher-like."

"That... is very true indeed actually..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, replay. Did you just say the Matrix of Knowledge AND Power?" Smokescreen asked.

"Shit..." MJ cursed before saying, "No explanations this time."

"I never thought such thing exists." Ratchet said with a shocked expression.

"Alpha Trion personally passed it down to me. For some reason." Nightwisher stated before groaning and saying, "Crap, energy and magic levels are low, need recharge and fuel..."

"Alright, back to base, this party's on hold for now." MJ said before dumping Nightwisher into Optimus's vehicle form, "Megatron? Can I ride with you, I like flying."

The ex-gladitor shurgged and transformed, letting MJ in.

*TIME SKIP BECAUSE I NEED IT BADLY*

Nightwisher POV

I realised I was in a very dark room, the only light source was from the far end of the corridor.

"Alright, I'm dead, I know it I'm dead." I stated stupidly before hearing a chuckle.

I turned around only to see Solus smiling warmly at me.

"No, Little One, you're not dead."

"But then... I... you... this place... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I questioned.

Solus started laughing the Alpha Trion appeared, '"we simply wanted to speak with you, that is all."

"Okay... So... would it be offensive if I faint?"

"No, it wouldn't, but since you are already unconscious, I don't know about that."

"KIT! WHAT ON AETHERYEN- Oh right, you're a Prime, my bad."

Just then, I found myself standing in front of the High Council.

"Say what?" I questioned, looking around, I noticed Alpha Trion sitting in the stands, Kit was standing on a platform for spectators.

"When you unleashed the Lightfire beam, it also somehow was transported to Cybertron's core, driving the poisoning out. You also helped restore Primus' life, no-one could have done that." A High councilor said, "You also helped restore lives, including the Thirteen.

"The Fallen as well?" I asked in shock.

"No not quite, you restored him, yes. But you restored a different kind of him, it's like you driven the bad side of him out." Solus said from a seat."

"And here I thought I was going to get punished." I stated, rubbing the back of my head.

"I must say, you have extraordinary powers, my friend."

I turned around, only to see Megatronus, before I could yell: "CRAP!" I suddenly relised that he wasn't corrupted anymore.

I simply stared at him and say, "This is new, getting praised by high-ranking people."

A deep voice sounded but no-one seemed to care, "Thank you, Nightwisher Trion, for everything."

"Um... Who was that?" I asked seemly uncertain.

"That, was Primus."

"SAY WHAT?!" I shrieked.

He flinched.

"Ooops, uh... sorry. I was just dead surprised. So like, can we get on to the matters at hand, like why am I here?" I asked.

"We received a message from Primus, who has a Cybertronian holoform that you gave him, he said that you'll make a honorary Prime.

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself, "Seriously? I'm not even one of you!" I said then added, "Though it would be kinda cool to be a Prime. But does that mean I lose my memories?"

The deep voice laughed, it wasn't quite as loud as before and I realised that is was the holoform that was sitting in the middle, "No, Nightwisher, we would give the the Matrix of Leadership, a different kind, upgraded so that they won't lose their memories before, this includes Optimus."

I gaped, "Since when did you guys get so advanced?"

"It was your powers, Nightwisher."

"I... whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Primus chuckled again as the Matrix of Leadership floated down.

"This is new, a different shape compared to the Matrix of Power and the Matrix of Knowledge." I said before tracing the outlines of the matrix.

"How different?" Primus asked.

"Well, The Matrix of Power and Knowledge had the handle things around it but the shapes in the middle are different. The Knowledge has a square instead and the Power has a Pentagon. The Leadership is blue but the Knowledge is white and the Power is yellow." I explained, showing them holoforms of the different matrix.

They all seemed astonished at the fact that there are more than one matrix.

"Surprised? I thought you knew about it!" I said, raising my eyebrows before closing the holoform.

Suddenly, everythin started to shake and that casued me to ask, "What?"

"Do not worry, you are only waking up, accept the Matrix of Leadership before it's too late." Primus assured me.

I grabbed the left handle and looked at Kit was was waving.

I waved back before everything went black.

I could hear faint voices.

"Is she okay? I mean, she did waste a lot of energy and magic energy," That was MJ

I creaked my left eye open just a tiny bit and saw that he Matrix of Leadership was appearing next to me.

A couple of gasps and Ratchet calling for Optimus and more gasps.

Kit explained everything to them and then TONS of wows and gasps, they were so loud!

"KEEP IT DOWN, DAMMIT! I'M TIRED!" I shouted then plopped back down on the berth.

"She's been through a lot." Serena said, "She should get her rest."

"Hey, Nightwisher, go get your sleep, we'll be back tomorrow, you gotta teach us how to control the armour, it feels weird." Miko said.

"Next week okay? Energy takes its sweet time to recharge. Same goes for magic." I said.

"Awwwwww... Alright, we'll visit you though!" Miko chirped and climbed into Bulkhead, Raf said a weak thanks and stepped into Bumblebee, Jack just patted my head and told me to not get Miko hyped and slid on Arcee.

I sat up and waved, before falling back down again, it wasn't long before Ratchet shoo'd the crowd off that told them to get some recharge since it was late, him included.

I felt tiredness overtaking me as I slept, today was a long day...

_**HIIIIII! DID YOU LIKE IT? NO FLAMES PLEASE! I WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS! I'M OPEN FOR REQUESTS. FIRST FIVE PEOPLE WHO REQUESTS GETS THEIR STORIES UPLOADED.**_

_**PM me for requests. Again, no flames, this is only the first chapter, stay tuned for the next.**_

_**I sound like a television show now...**_

_**Nightwisher: Disclaimer?**_

_**Me: Oh right, I do not own Transformers, I only own the plot, Nightwisher and MJ. Oh and the weapons to.**_

_**Kit belongs to PrimesSPARROW. Serena belongs to InuYashaSong2000. They're good authors, go check them out!**_

_**Pretty please with Energon on top? *puppy dog look***_


	2. Pranking the Bots

**HI! I decided to post now since I didn't want a Writer's Block.**

**Disclaimer is in the summary, now, go away.**

***frustrated lawyers grumbling and walking away***

**I had a tiny Writer's Block a few moments ago but I watched Transformers Beast Wars, and oh boy did it help! So… enjoy! My chapters may be very long btw. Not my fault! I just like to type.**

Nightwisher POV

I woke up to grumbling. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was Ratchet.

"I gotta admit Ratch, waking up in the morning by grumbling isn't pleasant…" I said, sitting up.

"Good afternoon, Nightwisher." Ratchet said, without turning to look at me.

"Yeah, yeah, G'morning. Am I free to go?" I asked hopefully, "Wait afternoon? Whatever."

"No."

"ACK, C'MON! DAMNED HATCHET!" I yelled in frustration, "YOU FREAKING KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MEDICAL CENTRES!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Oh well, now you know. AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE, I'M A PRIME. LEMME OUT!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Pretty please with Energon treats?" I asked, summoning my share of Energon.

"… We speak of this to no-one." Ratchet said, his face showed no emotion before he took the Energon away from me.

"That's a good doctor." I said, floating down and headed towards to main room.

To my surprise, the children were there along with my team and the children's parents.

"Uh… How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Apparently, it's 1 in the afternoon." Optimus answered.

"Oh… I… must have overslept… a lot…" I said, facepalming.

"Hey Prime. This is the first time you've overslept." Kit said.

"Not technically the 'first' actually.' I answered.

"No I meant, Optimus, he overslept." Kit said.

"HE DID?! WHAT DA HECK?" I questioned, raising my volume.

"Commander?"

"Call me Nightwisher if we're not in battle."

"Oh, okay, Nightwisher. I wanted to inform you that MJ is sick, her systems have gone a little haywire due to the cold she has and she is in a different medical bay."

"Thanks, Killjoy." I said, patting the said guy on the head.

"Uh… You're welcome?" Killjoy replied before returning to his group of friends.

"So, Prime, I mean, Optimus, when did you wake up?" I questioned, turning towards him.

"Just a few moments ago. When you started to yell." he answered.

I chuckled, "Optimus? You need to smile more often, now it's my personal mission to make you smile."

"Good luck punk, I doubt that'll work."

"Ironhide?" Optimus questioned.

"Optimus Prime, it's an honour."

"HEY, WHO YA CALLIN' PUNK, BRO?!" I yelled.

"You, fleshy."

"Whatever, robot."

Ironhide's cannons warmed up.

"What? You offended me, I'm gonna offend you."

"Ironhide, stand down, she's also a Prime."

He froze then frowned at Optimus, "I think I'm missing something here."

"Oh and, I have a little surprise… Just… hold on…" I said before summoning Energon wings (Predacon-like fashion) and flew up to the computer screen.

Tapping buttons and then clicking enter, an 'accessing' then 'success' pooped up on the screen.

"Nightwisher, unexpected call from you." Megatronus said.

"Yo, sup." I said, doing a peace sign, "Could you hook me up to Cybertron's core please? I gotta show the team something."

"Right away."

Then the glowing blue core popped up, taking over the screen and Megatronus' face was on the side.

There were astonished gasps.

"Whaddya say, good as new. Before SOMEONE came and destroyed it." I said, eying Megatronus.

"I'm going to get the High Council to set up a ground bridge so you and the team can come over here, may be a little crowded, everyone's heard of you now… Both teams included. Also the atmosphere for human's are not dangerous anymore, everybody thinks it's your doing."

"Who told them and why me? DAMMIT TO THE PITS IT COULD BE PRIMUS."

"High Council."

"Well… Damn…" I groaned then the alarm blared, indicating someone was on top, "Gotta go, and see ya later."

Megatronus hung up and I turned to look at the team.

"Cool, eh? While I was out, I met with the High Council, announced me Prime, yadda, yadda, yadda. Met Primus' holoform, Kit was there, got a freak out when I saw Megatronus, Alpha Trion told me I restored Cybertron, almost fainted right on the spot, oh and they said I kind of… DROVE Megatronus' bad side out, like, how the frag is that even possible?" I said all in one breath then continued, "Restored the thirteen's life, then Solus decides to give a scare by locking me up in the void. Upgraded the Matrix so that you can regain your past memories, blah, blah, blah. The area started to shake and BOOM I'm back to the real world."

"… Am I missing anything?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Oh, by the way, MECH is going to be on the move again. Better watch your backs." I added.

Optimus groaned.

"Whoa, did you just…" I started.

"Yes he did, he just groaned." Ironhide said, then looking at me, "I think I underestimated your species… The techno-organics I mean."

"THAT'S RIGHT PUNK!" I yelled, jumping up from my sitting position.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Incoming call._

I clicked answer.

Solus' face popped up.

Then there was silence.

"Uh… HI." I said awkwardly.

"Seriously? I called so that I could inform you that the space bridge is up and ready, it's connected to your ground bridge, ask Megatron and his… group to come too, the high council wants a word with them." Solus said, then hung up.

"MJ, do you want to come to Cybertron with us?" I called over to the med-bay.

"Nope, don't wanna spread my lovely cold germs." Came the weak yet loud reply.

"Sure, I'll record some things for you, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." And then there was a small sneeze.

"Is it just me, or is my ears sensitive?" I asked then added, "I'm NOT going to be grumpy like ratchet though. You have my words, Commander's honour."

That earned a few snickers and comments.

I decided to use my commander tone, "RATCHET, OPEN THE GROUND BRIDGE, the humans, prepare for some dizziness."

That earned several laughs and Ironhide commenting that I wasn't half bad.

"I never was half bad, if I was, how would I be able to battle, let even order my team to battle positions?"

He made a… weird face at the Primes (me and Optimus,) just then, Miko started to sing the troll song.

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO, TROLOLOLO, TROLOL-" Jack sighed then managed to shut Miko up by covering her mouth.

"TROLL." I stated randomly then activated my armour for no particular reason, "LET'S GO!"

Ratchet was the first to head through the portal.

"Why is he in such a rush? Does he want to meet his lover or something?" Miko questioned.

"The best question I've heard all day." I replied then summoned the other's armour, "I've regained my energy quicker than expected."

"WOOOOOOOOOOT!" Miko cheered, her parents sighed then facepalmed.

I grinned then summoned my hoverboard, Miko somehow learnt to summon her rollerblades, they all learnt how to use summoning magic, which in my opinion was strange.

Jack had a skateboard, Miko had rollerblades, I had a hoverboard, Kit had Energon skates (A/N: check Transformers Animated, the ones that Sari has in episodes 30, 31 and 32, okay, on with the story,) Serena had a jetpack. (Which was pretty cool.)

I zipped past Optimus' pedes and into the bridge.

*TIME SKIP*

I've been doing circles around Solus' head for Primus-knows-how-long singing, 'SHE'S SOLUS, SHE'S SOLUS, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND.' Miko joined in and soon enough the girls were floating around her head with Ironhide secretly recording this.

The boys were just sitting on Ironhide's shoulder watching us and their parents… were… Let's just say in a puffy white cloud that I had summoned from thin air and let them sit in it.

Ratchet didn't seem to be complaining about the noise, which was really odd, Megatronus was on the other hand, chuckling to himself about our randomness and Optimus was… trying his best to block out the noise.

I motioned to the camera to follow me and zoomed towards Optimus, the girls following me.

"AND THIS GUY'S OPTIMUS, SOLUS' LOVER." I said then cracked up.

The passer-by's stared then laughed, realising that it was a joke, then they froze and turned to look at me. Murmurs and mumbles were going on throughout the crowd.

"Is that the one?"

"She looks the same but.. she's cheery…"

"THE HIGH COUNCIL!" one shrieked.

Sure enough, a few members of the High Council were walking towards us.

I waved absentmindedly shouting, "HIIIII."

Solus faceservoed.

I looked at her with a 'mind-your-own-business-missy' look.

Megatronus dragged Solus off to somewhere, only Primus knows.

*TIME SKIP* (isn't there too much time skips?)

"ARE WE THERE YET?" I asked, blindfolded.

"Almost…" came the reply.

"OKAY, WE'RE HERE!" Solus announced, taking off my blindfold.

The band stared and Miko muttered a 'are you kidding me?'

In front of us was a huge stage, glittering and there were equipment for us to play.

"Ironhide, got this recorded?" I asked.

"I was recording everything."

"Oh."

Miko started to run in circles screaming that MJ wasn't here, Jack was hiding behind Optimus in an attempt to not go up, Raf had a huge stage fright and almost fainted, Serena and Kit had the most responsible expressions, they both remained calm then the next seconds, trying to hide. I however, didn't do anything, just stood there and gaped.

"Are we supposed to… preform without MJ?" Miko asked.

"HEY, how come no-one invited me?" a far too familiar voice sounded.

I grinned then fist pumped MJ, realising that she took the instant-cure medicine.

"Alright, everybody, LET'S ROCK!" Miko cheered then ran and grabbed a guitar.

A crowd gathered before I could even say, wait.

"Miko we have to change." MJ hissed at Miko before dragging her off stage.

MJ and Nightwisher changed the girls into their outfits (A/N: the one on the Nemesis before they were rudely interrupted. *glares at Arachnid and Shockwave and the Predacon*.)

But this time, MJ decided to not go for the dress, so she was wearing sky-blue shorts that reached in the middle of her hip and knee with yellow outlines, and a matching short sleeve. Her hair was a messy plait and was held together by a black hair tie.

They waited and to their amazement, it was a contest, which was pretty surprising. The first ones were, fortunately not them.

Primus' holoform was on the stage acting as the announcer.

We noticed Solus, Optimus, Megatronus directly in front of us.

"Now, who said Primes don't party?" I stated leaning on the railing.

Optimus forced a shrug and his mouth twitched upwards, I could tell he was trying hard to not smile.

"And who said Primes don't smile?" MJ asked.

Solus doubled back in laughter while Megatronus was holding the wall for support as he was laughing his head off and Optimus… his breath hitched.

I heard snickering and groaned so loudly that I what thinking the audience could've heard me, behind us, were Vince and his goons.

"FUCKING GREAT, WHO INVITED YOU?" MJ yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hey babe."

I almost threw up.

"FRONTAGE." Was all I said, as I pushed Vince in front of us and watched the Primes trying to not step on them.

"Hehehe…" Miko giggled.

"Hey… join groups?" I asked Optimus.

Vince thought I meant him, "Yeah sure babe."

"EWW! NOT YOU! The bots. IDIOT." MJ said, making a disgusted face.

Solus bent down and stared at me, "What do you think, of course it's a yes!"

Miko whistled and pointed to the stage, indicating that is was Vince's turn.

"So in other words, we're last?" Jack asked almost hesitantly.

"Uh… Yeah…" I answered.

"Just want songs are we singing anyway?" Miko asked.

"Umm… Gold by Britt Nicole and… MJ, any suggestions?" I chirped.

"Swedish house Mafia Don't you worry Child."

"Sounds good, I just can't believe we have to do 2 songs." I muttered and move to the front of the group, peeking my head out and instantly regretting it. There had to be at least half of Cybertron's population here.

_NEXT UP, NIGHTWISHER AND HER BAND._

"Uh… That's us…" Raf said, shaking a little.

"Pretend you're at home, singing in front of the mirror, it'll help." I said, before walking up on stage and the audience roared.

"GUYS, c'mon…" I said, waving for them to come forward.

When everybody was in position, I took a deep breath and nodded at the DJ, who was Blaster. He turned the music on and I smiled at the group behind us, Solus, Megatronus and Optimus were the special effects.

Gold – Britt Nicole – Cover by Nightwisher and co.

Raf: *base music*

M&S&K: *Starts playing guitar*

Jack: *playing the drums*

Night: You were walking on the moon, and now you're feeling low, low, low.

MJ: What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful.

{Raf nodded at Megatronus who smirked back and hit the spotlight button.}

Night: Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling, words like those won't steal your glow-

{Solus magically made my appearance glow a little.}

Night: You're one in a million.

Girls: This is for all the girls, boys all over the world. Whatever you've been told, you worth more than gold. So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine. From the inside out it shows, you worth more than gold.

Kit: You worth more than gold.

Miko: Everybody keeps score… afraid you're gonna lo-o-o-ose.

Serena: Just ignore… They don't know the real you.

Kit: All the rain in the sky, can't put out your fire.

MJ: Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter.

Girls: This is for all the girls, boys all over the world, whatever you've been told, you worth more than gold, so hold your head up high, it's you're time to shine, from the inside out it shows, you worth more than gold.

Night: You worth more than gold.

Miko: uh.

Night: So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved, and don't let anybody tell you you're not enough. Yeah there are days we all feel like we messed up. But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough.

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown, you're a king, you're a queen inside and out.

MJ: You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars. This is for you wherever you are!

Miko: YEAAAAH!

Girls: This is for all the girls, boy all over the world, whatever you've been told, you worth more than gold. So hold you head up high, it's your time to shine. From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold.

Miko: You worth more than gold.

Night: So don't be ashamed to wear your crown, you're a king, you're a queen inside and out…

Optimus: *presses the 'close curtains' button*

-FIN-

The crowd cheered and roared, Optimus peeked his head from the side and saw Prowl and Jazz, Jazz was being hyper as usual but Prowl cheering... was very unusual.

_AND NOW, THEIR SECOND SONG._

The boys had swapped places with MJ and I.

Megatronus activated his holoform, he had his helmet on, but he was wearing a grey singlet and grey tracksuit pants, his hair was black and his eyes were deep sky-blue.

I was on the drums and MJ was with the base music, Kit had the effects and Solus decided that she should join in on the fun and let Serena take over her part.

Don't you worry child – Swedish House Mafia – Cover my Nightwisher and co.

MJ: *base music*

Solus&Miko&Kit: *starts playing the guitar*

Megatronus: There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes, in a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne.

Jack: Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall… I hear the songs from the places where I was born.

Night: *starts playing the drums*

Boys (excluding Optimus): Upon the hill, across the blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed. My father said…

All: Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry don't you worry now…

Night: Yeaaaaaaaaaaah…

[Crowd clapping along with the beat.]

All: Don't you worry don't you worry child, see heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now.

Night: Yeaaaaaaaaaaah.

Jack: There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind, we ruled the world thought I'll never lose her out of sight.

Raf: We were so young, I think of her now and then, I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend.

Boys (including Optimus who is hiding in a corner): Upon the hill, across the blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak, I still remember how it all changed My father said…

All: Don't you worry, don't you worry child… See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry child now.

Night: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

MJ: Whoaaaaaaaaa… (x3)

Night: See heaven's got a plan for you!

All: Don't you worry don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you… Don't you worry don't you worry now…

Night: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All: Oooh, ooooooh, ooooooh.

Night: Yeah…

Optimus: *click the close curtains sign again*

-FIN-

The crowd's cheers grew louder as Optimus re-opened the curtains.

Nightwisher jumped up, summoned her wings and flew up to the girls up on the hidden veranda and floated them down.

MJ patted Raf on the back from not getting too excited.

"I think it's about time Megatron comes up, don'tcha think?" I smirked then jumped of the stage and landed perfectly, before flying up and waving at the bots down below.

I noticed Optimus head towards Prowl and Jazz and they started talking, I quickly turned invisible (A/N: I had no idea where that came from) and flew towards Optimus, he said something about Prowl and Jazz so I was guessing that it was them.

They had the same paint job, black and white.

I landed softly on the one with the red horns (A/N: G1 reference, only difference is that they're more Prime universe style.)

I decided to hover between their faces so I got into position and turned off the invisibility effect, causing the visored one to jump back in alarm.

Optimus signed, "Nightwisher."

"Yo."

"…"

"WHAT? I only wanted to say hi!" I said.

"How did you appear in front of my face without pixelizing?"

"Invisibility."

"I never thought…"

"Another perk of being a commander."

Optimus remain silent then he noticed a very confused Jazz and a crashed Prowl.

"I think you crashed him, lil' lady." The visored one said, "I'm Jazz."

"Nightwisher."

"The crashed CPU mech is Prowl." Jazz said.

"Right. I may have an idea of how to wake him up." I grinned in a manically way before summoning a fake scraplet.

"SCRAPLET!" I said, dangling in front of Prowl's face.

That did it, he online and jumped at least 2 feet in the air and landed on his butt.

"Uh… Prowler that was a fake."

"HI!" I chirped, teleporting on Prowl's shoulder after he regained his standing position.

The band rushed towards us.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"I scared Prowl, the one I'm sitting on right now, with a fake scraplet."

"Oh."

Just then, two look-a-likes came up to us, bickering.

"WATCH THE PAINT!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Watch your aft."

"Watch your helm."

"Watch your step."

"Watch your Megatron."

I couldn't contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside me and cracked up.

The twins looked at me and asked, "What?"

"The red one… Said… 'Watch your Megatron' which doesn't… make much sense…" I said in between laughs, "Who.. are.. you…?"

"I'm Sunstreaker, the most perfect mech in Cybertron." The yellow one introduced but was smacked by the red twin.

"I'm Sideswipe."

"Nightwisher."

They froze.

"I think we just made a fool of ourselves." Sideswipe said.

By then I had already calmed down and replied, "Naw, it's fine."

*TIME SKIP* (A/N: BECAUSE I WANTED TO!)

I was still sitting on Prowl's shoulder and we were discussing things about prisons.

When he mentioned that if he was the commander of the Autobots, 99% of the time, most bots would be in the brig. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sometimes, I think people need to lighten up more, don't you think?" I asked him.

Prowl offered his hand and I gladly accepted it.

"I mean, sure, people can be serious but everybody's gotta lighten up once in a while, even if I am a commander, I always let my troops have their fun." I continued, looking at Prowl, he seemed to be a little… nervous.

"I suppose you're right, I do spend too much time in my quarters."

Just then I realised that I didn't have a place to stay, so being who I was which involves stupidity, I asked, "I just realised something, I don't have a place to stay, so… can I stay with you?"

He looked at me and asked, "You're not going back?"

"I'll visit, but Earth food isn't… really my type, I've gotten used to Energon." I answered.

Prowl nodded and tapped in some digits on a door and entered, "This is my quarters."

"Seems pretty big to me, what do you do most of the time in here other than sle- recharge?" I asked.

"… Right now it would be sorting things out and reading data-pads."

"OHMIPRIMUS! YOU LIKE READING?!" I asked, sitting up straighter on the desk to look at him fully in the eye.

He tilted his head before nodding.

"ME TOO!" I squealed, running around in circles on the table, he only watched in amusement.

I coughed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I noticed how you could fly, natural talent?"

"Meeeh… Who knows, was born with it actually, I can also hover or float." I answered.

"You're species are very fascinating, you know that?"

"Yeah, by what people say, I can guess."

The door opened and Ultra Magnus stepped in, "Sorry for interrupting, but the High Council wants to see you, Nightwisher."

"Okay, be there in a few." I answered and activated my armour.

Prowl looked a little surprised.

I grinned, "you coming or what?" I asked.

"Uh… How are we supposed to get there in time anyway?" He asked.

I flew and sat on his shoulder, "Teleportation."

Within a blink of an eye, we were in front of the High Council's doors.

I entered and Prowl took to the Audience stands to watch.

I saw Jazz, Optimus, both teams basically.

Primus' voice brought my attention to the middle of the seats.

*Insert long boring speech here*

Then when most people were about to fall in to recharge, Primus asked the most unexpected question.

"Would you, Nightwisher Trion, accept the task as the Autobot commander?"

I blinked then answered in my most calmest tone, "I do."

*Insert another long and boring speech*

::You're taking this much better than anybody would've had::

I blinked and tilted my head slightly.

::Who's this?::

::Prowl::

::Oh hey, and you know, once we go back, I'm gonna start to yell and shout, I suggest you stay a certain distance away from me until I calm down::

::I'll keep that in mind::

*Insert continuous babbling on responsibility, care, commander properties etc. etc.*

Just then when I looked at my team, I saw Jazz's head droop down and snickered quietly to myself.

Primus ended the speech there and glared at Jazz, who was snoring.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself while producing a few fake scraplets and making them fly towards Jazz.

Optimus gave me this, 'are you seriously doing it again?' look.

I only grinned and flew up to Jazz and poke him asking, "What is that clinging on to your body?"

"Scraplets." He answered before his head snapped up and screamed.

I cracked up, "FAKE! YOU DUMMY! THEY'RE FAAAAAAAKE!"

He froze.

"You were recharging." I answered simply before flying down.

"Dismissed." Was all Primus said, "But Jazz is staying behind."

I made a fake disappointed face and shook my head before giggling and skipping over to Prowl.

::That went quite well… I think…:: Prowl comm-linked me.

::Way better than what I imagined, so does that mean I'm, the commander of the Autobots now?::

::Affirmative::

::WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!::

"Nightwisher, Nightwisher, Nightwisher, Nightwisher, Nightwisher, Nightwisher!" Miko chirped, bouncing over to me.

"What?"

"When did you get yourself a boyfriend?" Jack asked snickering.

I gave him the 'I'm-the-boss-around-here' look.

Raf gave me a simple congratulation which made me pat his head and offer him some chocolate, while he gladly took.

Kit and Serena jumped me and I landed on my face.

MJ was taking photos of us, which got me embarrassed.

After Jazz was allowed out we had a huge party.

That ended up on me hiding in a corner tying muffle my laugh in the morning because I had placed scraplets everywhere as a prank. I made them all from metal, which was a good thing.

I don't care if Ratchet kills me, it'll be worth it. I snickered and left the room, hiding in a somewhat clean air vent and waiting for the screams to start.

I waited for who knows how long until Prowl's scream was heard.

"NIGHTWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then it was Optimus' turn.

"Prowl, whaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then it was Ratchet.

"KEEP IT DOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Then the rest of them were screaming and shooting, I quickly hit a button on the remote control and made the scraplets dive at the bots and left my hiding spot and ran outside the building, it was early in the morning around 5 and there were a few bots walking around. I rushed back in and ran into the room.

"WHAT IS GOING… on…" I asked trying to not show my amusement.

Using my levitation powers, I created blue orbs that where sitting in the middle of my palms and the scraplets froze with a blue outline surrounding each one.

"Can someone tell me what was going on?" I asked after I destroyed the scraplets.

"I woke up and then all I saw was scraplets staring at me." Prowl answered still a little shaky.

"Prowl's screams woke me up." Optimus answered still trying to see if there are any scraplets left.

"I told them to 'keep it down' until I saw scraplets flying at me."

I cracked up, "Are you guys THAT scared of scraplets?"

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Ratchet yelled.

"Alright, it's just that when I came in I saw Optimus in a really weird position…"

Optimus heated up a little, "Wasn't my fault."

I laughed harder, "Totally was your fault for getting into that position."

"Can we just… move on to a different subject?" Jazz asked, obviously not comfortable.

"Yeah, sure." I answered; I could see that they weren't comfortable with the situation.

I got in a thinking pose and after a few seconds, I said, "Oh by the way, those were fake, I made them."

Then there was this huge silence that even Primus could find uncomfortable.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Prowl yelled, causing me to stumble back in alarm and tripping over a fake scraplet's dead body and landing on my butt.

The bots winced at the loud volume but Prowl didn't care.

"You're coming with me." Was all he said, grabbed me, transformed and sped away, leaving with a very confused crowd behind.

"I suggest we go and see if she's slagged yet." Ironhide said, transforming and racing off after the police car.

"Another reason to never let a Wrecker go alone." Ultra Magnus grumbled, transformed and chased after him.

*TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

When they arrived, I was sitting on the berth crosslegged and watching Prowl standing in a particularly dull corner, grumbling to himself.

"Oh you guys made it! Perfect!" I said, smiling innocently.

"What did you do to him?" Prowl asked.

"Well… I am the Leader-ish of the Autobots, right? So I ordered him to go and sulk in a corner!" I said happily then added, "You can come out now."

Prowl stomped from his corner and out the door.

A few snickers were heard and a couple of loud clanking noises sounded after that.

I had to muffle my laughter with both my hands but my shoulders were giving me away.

Ultra Magnus didn't look amused at the fact that I was the commander but I wasn't taking it seriously.

I sat straighter and asked Optimus, "Any idea where the Predacon is after the battle that I had with it?"

"My guess is that you blew it up with the Nemesis."

I mouthed an 'oh' before stretching and jumping down from the table saying on my way out, "I'll go check the battlefield out again, make sure it's safe, y'know. I MAY GOOF AROUND, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN BE SERIOUS! I LET MY TROOPS HAVE THEIR FUN AS LONG AS THEY DON'T GO OFF KILLING EATCH OTHER."

I shot Ultra Magnus a mock glare then chuckled and turned around to the corridor.

Humming a tune, I turned a corner and spotted the Terror Twins with a few buckets of paint.

"Yo, Sides', Streaker."

"Repainting base, MJ told us to do it." Sideswipe said.

"FINALLY SOMEONE DOESN'T CALL ME 'SUNNY' OR 'SUNSHINE'!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

I recoiled at his volume, "Not too loud, Streaker, I am part organic."

The golden twin shrugged and continued walking with his brother until they reached the Rec. room; they took out their brushes and started to paint the walls.

I stayed for a bit, helping then decided to go and do what I said to Optimus earlier, walking towards the front doors, I noticed the Arcee Triplets and waved with a smile. They waved back and Elita asked if Ultra Magnus was here.

"Moving on, eh? Yeah, he's here, go to Room 239 and wait, last time I heard, that's his… make-shift room until he finds a real home." I answered.

"Optimus is alive?"

I frowned, "Well… yeaaaaah… Why would he be? If he was dead, I would've revived him by now, considering that I had revived a whole planet… That's still too bizarre for me to believe…" I replied, "Well, I gotta scram, see ya later!" with a wave, I headed out the human doors near the big ones.

I was met with bright lights, not from the camera though, from the sun.

"Whoa, did we get teleported to the Milky Way or something?" I asked particularly to nobody.

"Yeah, we did alright, another thing you did." MJ came up and answered, "Oh and we still have the 2 moons going around us."

I laughed, "Of course we do, and that's one special thing about Cybertron isn't it? 2 moons instead of one, every planet does have its special features, gotta admit."

MJ nodded, "Where're you going?"

"The destroyed sight of the Nemesis. I'm afraid that MECH would get there and still the technology, some parts of the ship are still useable… I need to practice my destruction power." I replied.

"I'll come with you, bring to kids too, I've been training them, they seem good enough to go and pick a fight, the armour is in their hands now by the way."

"Well, great… I can just imagine Miko showing off and Jack trying to impress Sierra…" I groaned facepalming.

MJ grinned, "I was going to say that too."

I grinned back and strolled down the wide path that led to the Space Bridges, yes, there's more than one.

"Oh by the way, we have the same course as Earth."

"Should've guessed…" I replied, nodding my head.

When I reached the gateway, I was met with a few guards, by one glance at me and MJ, they immediately let us in.

MJ looked at me and I shrugged, giving her a weirded-out face.

We entered the Private Chambers and we were met by our own Space Bridge, there we also met Solus who was taking a break, polishing her Forge.

"Oh hey, Solus, Whatcha doin' here?" I asked, waving at the said bot.

"Oh hey, boss, I wanted to make sure that the design looked pretty, as a thank you for bringing us back to life and… you know…" Solus answered, smiling.

I smiled back, "Thanks!"

I went around checking while MJ hanged back and watched them work.

I noticed something flash, "MJ! A word please!"

MJ strolled to me and whispered, "did you see that flash?'

I nodded and went to the corner, telling MJ to go ahead of me in case it's a trick for me to fall in their trap.

MJ nodded and stepped casually in the dark hallway; I waited at the front and then saw MJ running back, painted pink, well, more like a bucket of pink paint fell on her.

I stared, then shook my head, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

We bolted out and ran back to where I had told Prowl to go stay in a corner.

We checked if there was anyone there and ran to the washracks and showers.

While MJ was cleaning off the paint that had made contact with her skin, I was washing her clothing.

*TIME SKIP*

After MJ had taken a new outfit and placed it on, we exited the room and got a face full of Optimus' leg.

"Ouch…"

"I think my nose is bleeding…"

"Sorry… I didn't see you there…"

I huffed then handed MJ, who had a bleeding nose, a tissue and rubbed my nose.

"What are we? Marshmallows?" I asked, glaring a little.

"Marsh…mall...ow…?" Optimus managed out.

"Google, my friend, Google…" MJ said, holding her nose with the tissue and patting Optimus on the leg.

His optics dimmed and then brightened up, "Oh… soft squishy things that come in different colours?"

I nodded.

"One thing's for sure, humans ARE squishy…"

I facepalmed while comm-linking MJ to get some rest at her place.

"I better be off, see ya later!"

I rushed out of the door and to the space bridges and went to the nearest space bridge, set the coordinates to the Predacon battle I had and the space bridge whirred to life, I entered and the space bridge closed with a soft click.

I wandered through the immense forest and came to the battlefield; I noticed a couple dark green helicopters and several dark green van and cars I hide behind a tree and disabled my energy signature from their scanners but my energy signature would still appear on Cybertronian scans.

I saw Silas and growled inwardly.

_Damned pit-spawned two-headed glitch aft…_

"Check the ship for any functional parts; I want all the pieces you can find. If we keep on seeing these crashed ships, we'll be able to take over the world! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

::Nightwisher to Cybertronian HQ, do you copy?::

::We copy!::

::Good, I want team Prime in my coordinates, NOW!::

::Yes, commander!::

I moved back a kilometre and the team appeared.

"It's Silas… He's after the functioning parts of the ship quicker than expected."

Optimus ordered his team via comm-link and I resumed my hiding place behind a few rather large rocks and bushes.

Once his truck was loaded I heard a few laughs and cheers.

"I was hoping that Optimus could come, we could've gotten better equipment, oh well. LET'S HEAD HOME!"

More cheers.

"Not so fast. What do you have in that truck of yours?" I asked, in my police outfit. (A/N: Don't ask, I just had to bring that idea up…)

I mentally sighed and Silas started to lecture me on, 'evil alien robots and how he's gathering materials to beat them up.'

"Nice story, but I need evidence."

A few soldiers groaned a few others facepalmed, Silas ordered the truck to be opened and… inside were… plushies…

I managed to stop my laughter from bubbling up as I saw their faces.

"I want you to go back from where you came from and stop fooling around here. Is that clear?"

"IT WAS HERE! WE-"

"No more of your foolishness, go back." I ordered with a straight voice.

The mumbled in disappointment and anger as they went back in their vehicles and headed off.

"I'll show you proof, and when I do, you'll wish you had believed me."

I shook my head and continued to 'patrol' until I was a certain distance away from them, (a mile) I looked up and there was a dark green helicopter flying over me.

I glared and pointed back and continued to walk.

*TIME SKIP*

I headed back to Prowl's waiting vehicle form and comm-linked him.

::Um… Prowl? Is that you?::

::Affirmative::

I blinked then opened the driver's seat.

::Why are you here?::

::Prime... Optimus briefed me on what was going on, so I though you needed a hand::

::Appreciate the help, just tell me next time okay?::

::Affirmative::

::Let's go to the base now, don't want to get suspicious…::

Prowl drove off at that and I sat back a little, but my hands were on the steering wheel and my right foot was on the gas pedal to make it seem like I was driving. I can drive, but I was too sleepy to do so.

After we reached the safe zone, a space bridge came up and we headed in.

We managed to get to Prowl's quarters before I landed face-first onto my own bed (that I summoned from my old house and other items too) and slept.

Last thing I heard was a chuckle and a sleep well.

I smiled softly, today's been a long day… I hope MECH sure isn't causing any trouble anytime soon.

"Yeah… Night…" I managed to mumble before a dreamless sleep took over my systems.

Today was certainly an eventful day.


End file.
